Striking Similarity
by Anvesha 07
Summary: Two special people appears in the lives of our favourite SPR members and... a concert... an engagement... WAIT... Naru has a Secret... La Corda D'oro crossover, but u don't have to know it to understand the fic. NaruxMai. pls R&R. -Hiatus-
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my second fanfic. I wanted to write a new one, when I got this idea. It's a crossover with La Corda D'oro. I hope you would like it. It is different from my first one, I promise. It isn't going to be based on triangles this time. Please R&R**

Other info: La Corda is a musical anime... only a few of its characters will made an appearance. They will be a little out of character...it is called OC, right? Even if you didn't watch the anime, its ok, it doesn't have to do with the plot that much. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own La Corda D'oro, or Ghost Hunt.

**Surprise!!**

**Prologue**

The brunette was staring at the tv as if she could get in if she looked harder. No it wasn't possible... the disappointment clearly showing in her face. She moved back in her position of the couch and thinking about the ad she just saw.

_A red-haired girl in a blue flower dress stood in the tv. "We have a big surprise for you and its **sizzling hot **or in other words the first ever announcement of this news." She gestured a hand movement. "Stay tuned after the break to find out what." _

As the show started again, her gaze fixed on the tv in front of her. Just then someone called her. _Ring Ring_. At the most crucial moment someone have to call. She ignored the call.

"_So We are back!" said the news reporter of the famous music show. "Today in our concert segment, we are happy to announce to all violin fans that there will be a concert of Tsukimori Len, the world-famous violinist, in Kasanwa. He has signed the concert already and the fifth tour of the destination will be in Japan. There will be four other special concerts around Japan. It is promised to be a big hit. The dates of the concert will be revealed on our next telecast. We will see you again.. Bye for now"_

She thought, "I thought they are going to say the dates at least, the other stuff were already known." But she was still happy that it is confirmed now, He is coming to town. And she is probably going to watch him LIVE. The girl sighed and looked at the clock. Seeing that it is already past her bedtime, she turned off the tv and went to sleep.

----------------------------------

Other SPR members: WHY are WE not here?

Animefangirl: -raising hand to calm them down- its just the prologue guys... relax

Naru: -rolled his eyes- immatures, -turning towards the author- it is short, you should have added a chapter with it.

Afg: Naru, You? I was just thinking about the idea, -sigh- if they like it, then I am gonna write it. Didn't expected it from you, at least -narrowing her eyes at Naru and pretending to be greatly disappointed-

Naru: ...

Mai: Now you don't have anything to say, -pokes him- say something, -pokes him again- say something

Naru: ...

Mai: I am going to poke you until she updates -pokes him again-

Naru: What the-? -runs towards the bathroom door and closes it-

Naru: -praying- please review so that she can update...

Afg: -evil laugh- hahaha... if you want to save Naru... review.

A.N: I am probably going to update two more chapters and then decide if I want to continue, Bye...


	2. Rare Piece

**A.N: **Hey! Back again... this is the first chapter... I am going to upload the next soon. Thanx soo much to all who reviewed and see the bottom to see what happened to Naru...lol. For now I am continuing... R&R. My grammar is not the best...so...here you go -

**Chapter 1: Rare Piece**

Lovely, Beautiful, Charming, Amazing, Wonderful, Romantic?

Mai used these words to describe the morning in her head, as she got up from head. She was surprisingly not late. She smiled at her reflection in her huge mirror. After having the shower, the time was passing super fast, maybe it has something to do with the lukewarm water in this cold water but it is not her fault. Somehow, she ate the half the toast, grabbed her purse and dashed through the door after unlocking it.

All this hurry doesn't mean that her mood was spoiled. She was running. But, so what? It was like her daily schedule to get to the office. She got her exercise all right. Naru is going to scold her for coming late but that has become like a greeting to her – once again part of her schedule. "This day is going to be good" for some reason.

She reached the building, about half an hour late. She thought she could give a tea first before greeting him to get to his good side, _if its possible,_ forgetting that there was a bell that indicated arrival of a person.

She opened the door and quietly putting her jacket and purse on the couch, made her way towards the kitchenette. She pour out the water to boil, when startled by someone turned around.

"Mai, Late" Naru said in his cold voice, which Mai translated as_ Good morning, Mai_

"Good morning, Naru!" Mai said as cheerfully as she could, actually she was.

"Bad habits are hard to get rid off... if its too late" again came his voice from where he was leaning on the counter. This Mai translated as _How are you, Mai? Doing Fine_

Seeing that her smile didn't disappear a bit, Naru was wondering what was the reason behind her sudden happiness. Not that he didn't like her smiling but he wasn't the reason.

"I am fine! How are you, Naru?" Mai said pouring the black tea for him.

Naru heaved a sigh as he sat at the couch of the room opposite to Mai's desk. Mai put his tea and sat opposite him. _He is acting weird today _she thought as a slight frown formed. Usually he will pin her down until he wins the fight but this time, he accepted his defeat too soon. _Maybe he is sad or in a bad mood, _she dismissed her frown and looked at his handsome face.

"May I know the reason behind your extra-happiness today?" Naru sipped his tea waiting for her response.

"umm...I am not happy for any certain reason" Mai stated sipping her tea.

"Oh...Yeah" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah...Really... maybe I will tell you later" Mai walked to her desk but still smiling.

"Any problem with telling it now," he persisted getting annoyed.

"Nothing... and by the way... if you are annoying why do you ask?" Mai was not really annoyed but amused that he was talking to her for this long.

"Maybe I will tell you later" he said with a smirk and left the room.

Mai smiled at the door which he shut behind. He is distant but not the distant the same time. He is of course, bossy, demanding and narcissistic as always. He still had the ability to make her furious to the extent that she will be tempted to chase him off with a knife. But after knowing about his past in a twisted way from him and Gene, he seems to be more comfortable round her. She is also the only one who _happened _to know something about his background... _But if he was reluctant to reveal his past so much why is he so relieved about it..._

----------------------------

She let her thoughts wonder a bit. '_Who would think that Mai Taniyama listens to violin' _she laughed.

Mai from childhood was interested in music. She is not the classical type but more of pop fan. But when it comes to violin or guitar, its her game... you got her full attention. Those two are her favorites.

As for Tsukimori, a year back, one of her friends suggested his CD. She wasn't really the interested but after listening to it a few times, she was a fan. She was impressed - it was serene, calm, and in a word _'wonderful'. _

Tsukimori usually doesn't do concerts. But Mai was always looking forward to go to his concerts whenever possible. This time it was just two hours away from her place, but the important question still remains – Does she have enough money to go to his concert? _It must be really expensive_.

She have to think about it. Her allowance from the bank, which was left by her parents for her until 21, won't be enough after paying the bills and stuff. Her face fell. But then she realized, _'I have some saved money from the job.' _She smiled and made a mental note of finding her budget to spend.

Mai was oblivious to the raven haired boy currently staring at her sudden mood swings from his door. _'What has gotten into her'_ he thought and returned to his room.

--------------------------------

It was time for lunch. She was super hungry and forgetting her snack at home didn't help at all. _I would finish this last paper and I am off,_ she thought as she continued reading with full attention. She didn't notice that Naru just came out of his office and grabbed his jacket.

When he finally realized that Mai didn't see him, he called out an expressionless, "Mai"

Her snapped up from the papers, "What?"

"You are actually working sincerely" Naru's sarcastic voice came as he wore his jacket.

"Was that a complement or-" she was interrupted by Naru who was now walking to the door.

"Going to the lunch... you should do the same." He walked out without bothering himself with her furious reaction.

_What kind of politeness is that, he didn't even ask me to come, _she wondered as she temporarily cleared her desk. _Naru is always like that, straight forward to everyone. What is in his mind... is on his lips. Be it good or bad... and he always gets away with it... But then again sometimes you think you missed out the greater portion of him. _Sigh.

_I bet there is only one piece of Naru in this whole wide world. Rare piece...that I came across and my most unfortunate luck... I fell in love with, _she laughed to herself hoping that hopefully someday she will be able to tell this at his face.

-------------------------------

"_Why did you call him, just call them and tell directly" an irritated voice of a guy_

"_Easy for you to say... it would be better if I talk to him first," said the girl while wearing her purple jacket._

"_Called the Cab?" the girl said from outside_

"_Yea, on the left side" came the guy's reply._

_-------------------------------_

Mai: You should say thanx to all who reviewed...

Naru: ...

Mai: Say Thanx already... 7 reviews is not that bad...

Naru: Thanx... I am not ungrateful like Mai -walked out of the room-

Mai: Why is Naru always soo meany -really depressed- -tears threatening to fall-

Imme (the author): Come here I will cheer you up

Naru: -returned from whatever place in front of his laptop-

Imme: -whispers to Mai- ...

Mai & Imme: -burst out laughing- lmao...lmao... -occasionally looking at Naru-

Naru: -irritated- What did she say to you, Mai?

Mai: -still laughing hysterically- n-n-n-th-ing... -forced between laughter-

Naru: Tell me NOW -really pissed off-

Mai & Imme: -still laughing trying really hard to calm themselves- Bye -somehow managed to say

Naru: WAIT!

Curtain Closed

A.N: Poor Naru... R&R...


	3. Usual Day

Hey, back with the next one. Thanx to the people who reviewed. Really, many, many, thanx. This is kind of long but there are things happening here and there. It goes like this:

**Chapter 2: Usual Day**

Mai's mood gradually improved as she walked in the crowded Shibuya Street due to the lunch hour. She reminded herself to stop by a shop to buy _the_ magazine. She passed all the expensive looking restaurants and briefly wondered if she could ever go to one.

Walking for over 5 minutes, she finally stopped at a shop, a coffee shop to be specific. She bought a mini coffee cake and walked out of the shop having no other choice as there was no empty table.

Chewing the cake, she entered a gift shop. The shop was full of teddy bears and heart shaped objects. Most of the stores were covered with valentines day items seeing that _the_ day is not too far. Her gaze fell on a cute teddy bear of glass on the top shelf. It had a red bow and was holding a red heart. Mai's attention was focused on it for a moment as it seemed the most expensive item in the whole store. Finally, she found what she was looking for. Grabbing one of the issues and quickly paying the cashier, she was walking fast towards the SPR office.

Suddenly she came to a halt and a few people almost stumbled over her. Politely excusing herself, she began to walk slowly closely observing two people on the opposite side of the street at a distance. It was Naru with a GIRL.

It took some time before her mind could process what she was seeing. They were standing in front of a French restaurant. The girl was Mai's age and an inch or two taller than her. Her hair was black and not that long. She was continuously smiling at Naru who had the same expressionless look. Then the girl turned toward Naru, so that Mai could only see her back.

_'She is probably a client,'_ she thought... but no... the girl hugged Naru. He waited for a second then hugged her for merely 2-3 seconds. Then she waved bye and got inside a cab parked a few steps away.

It was rare... very rare... for Naru to hug someone. Who was she? His girlfriend. Assuming this, the most logical answer, true, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She ran as if the world was coming to an end.

'Why did Naru hide this from everyone?' she thought. 'Of course, Naru never shares his personal life with anyone, at the least, his assistant.'

In 2 minutes, she was in front of the office. Mai didn't even realize that she ran to the office. She intended to go home instead as she had no control of herself right now. She might say something irrelevant that would make her look more stupid.

She lazily sat down at her chair, tears still flowing down. She violently tried to rub away the tears. But the more she thought of Naru, the girl, the incident, tears rolled down.

'_Enough_,' she told herself. '_Get over it already_'.

She washed her face and once again seated herself at her desk. Her gaze fell on the magazine she just bought. She took the magazine to make her mind off _that_ subject. She started turning the pages slowly looking over the contents.

"It isn't here." Frustration and anger taking over her as she slammed down the magazine down rather hard. "What was Michiru thinking!?"

"Who are you talking to?" said the dark-haired boy, annoy clearly visible.

"No one!" she almost shouted. She didn't realize anyone was in the same room. There was brief silence of Naru staring at Mai, who was struggling to find words to say.

"By the way where were you?" she managed to say after recovering.

"Important meeting," he replied calmly and was walking toward his office.

"With whom? a client –" she knew the answer but still wanted to know form him. She was interrupted by her cell phone.

She flipped open her phone withdrawing herself from the interrogation.

"Hello"

"_Hey Mai,"_

"Hi Michiru. What's up?" said Mai without any enthusiasm.

"_What happened to your cell... I have called you for like 30 times... either you don't pick up or its not going through..."_

"It didn't ring" Mai's response.

"_Anyways, Guess what?" _

"What" said Mai with same reaction.

"_I found every info about Tsukimori's concert... from tickets to the location and –"_

"Really! Tell me... I couldn't find anything." Mai's mood suddenly lightened up and she reflected the same expressions as her friend on the other side of the phone.

Mai quickly grabbed a pen and scribbled something on her writing pad. Naru was staring at her the whole time standing in front of her desk. But before she got off the phone, he slipped to his room peacefully.

------------------------------

**Inside the Naru's Office**

'Mai really have a strange personality,' he thought as he sat down at the couch.

"Look, who's talking! You are the one with the strangest personality." Gene' voice appeared out of nowhere. Since his body was found, Gene had the stupidest tendency of popping in the middle of Naru's thoughts, interrupting and annoying him more than he did when he was alive.

'Gene, don't have anything else to do...like trying to crossover.' After their new connection have been active, Naru have asked the same question more than a thousand times.

"Yeah... but I like to haunt you like this more often, it's entertaining." Gene laughed and cut the connection before his twin could say anything. He could just fell the glare Naru was giving him.

"Noll, I know its hard for you, now that no one was able to break your wall after us." Gene whispered before going back to his sleep. "I am already beginning to see crack" Gene warmly smiled.

Back in the office Naru was wondering about Mai's behavior; then, suddenly he chuckled as he remembered what Mai wrote down.

**------------------------------**

**The Next Day (Tuesday): Office**

Lin quietly entered his young boss's office.

"Mai's not coming today and tomorrow... she said she was sick," Lin put the finished files on the desk and stood for a moment. As he guessed what Naru was going to say, he added, "she said you can cut off the days payment from her payroll... she doesn't care"

Lin closed the door leaving Naru to think.

_'I was right... something is really wrong with her... why?' _Naru mused over this question probably a million times in those two days when he was working. He even thought of going to her house to check on her. This was very uncharacteristic for him, so he ruled out that option convincing himself to turn back his car towards his apartment.

---------------------------

**Wednesday (Night)**

Mai didn't come to office the next two days following _that_ day saying she was sick. She wasn't really sick. She was frustrated over everything... she was frustrated with life. She just wanted to avoid SPR for some time. She had a headache from thinking. Naru has a girl friend, she can't go to Tsukimori's concert – how many bad things can happen to one person.

_'Its totally unfair_' she thought as she climbed to her bed. She was tired.

_Mai's Dream:_

She was in dark space with white lights glowing all over the place. Seemed like those were the only lights in that place. She looked around but couldn't find anything except emptiness. She was dreaming for sure.

Then she saw someone approaching her... wearing black... GENE.

She began walking toward him.

"Mai?" Gene asked looking down on her face worried.

"Gene..." she trailed off.

"Mai" Gene's voice was soothing like that of a comforting friend.

Before she could say something she broke down crying. Gene knelt down to hug her. He held her until she calmed down.

"Gene...Naru" she managed to speak again but couldn't continue.

"Mai calm down, and tell me what's wrong. Why you are so upset?" said Gene still holding her shoulder.

Mai was now able to speak. She said the first thing that crossed her mind.

"Why are you here?" Mai asked curiously.

Gene smiled before he answered her. "I am now somehow connected to you. When you are severely upset, or in danger as in most cases, I wake up."

"You know Mai, I would like to say one thing to you. Don't be so upset over one or two things. Life is short... start enjoying as much you can. Look for the positive side in everything. When you are like this, there are many people who gets upset too," he finished.

"Including me," he added hugging her again.

He guessed his brother might be the reason behind this as Mai is the most affected by his actions. So he added, "It is hard to explain things about my idiotic brother. Either you have to ask him directly or otherwise it hardly happens that he would say something."

Mai looked up at his smiling gentle face and then nodded. Everything turned black and sleep took over.

---------------------------

**Thursday**

This was the best sleep she got in months. She got ready for school and to spend her day cheerfully. She looked at the calender and realized that today is Tsukimori's concert. Her face turned gloomy for a second and than he recalled what Gene said.

She told herself that she would come back early from work and watch the live telecast of his concert. '_What's the big deal, she couldn't go to the concert but she can certainly see it live. No one can stop her from watching tv.'_

_--------------------------_

Mai worked peacefully avoiding Naru as much as she could and keeping close look at the watch on her desk. It's almost time. She stood up preparing a speech, most like an argument, so that she can go home early. At the same moment Naru came out from his office.

"Naru..." Mai said with a confidence.

"Mai..." Naru said sarcastically before he stationed himself in front of her desk.

"I am going early today" Mai continued not bothering his sarcastic remark.

"No" His calm reply.

"What?" Mai was irritated with his attitude.

"No" He said in his you-heard-me-once and why-do-I-have-to-repeat look.

"Why?" Mai forced herself to keep calm.

"I said so"

"I am sick" She tried to use reasoning.

"I see you are _perfectly_ ok" He said scrutinizing her from head-to-toe.

"But- " She was now REALLY angry.

"I have an important meeting to go to." _'Who's stopping you.' _Mai wanted to shout.

"Why do I-"

"You have to come... _remember_ you are my assistant." Naru looking in her eyes, made another sarcastic remark, putting emphasis on the word.

"I know, but-" Mai was now furious.

"I am your boss, and you are supposed to follow _my_ orders." _As if you would ever let me forget that.' _Mai's voice in her head

"YOU-"

"We will leave in half hour." With this Naru turned to leave.

"Why don't let me finish my sentence," Mai blurted out at his back. He stopped at his track and turned around.

"..." She had nothing to say anymore. Naru smirked and turned around again.

"Fine" She surrendered. _'I guess I can catch other live telecasts... Naru and his stubborn narcissistic ways.'_

Now Mai was wondering where could she be going with the _great_ Naru and how can she be a _help_ to _him_.

----------------------------

**Half an Hour Later**

"Mai, Ready." Naru in his usual cool composure came out of his office and stared at Mai with impatience.

"Hai, Hai" Mai stood up from her chair and took her her jacket.

They came to the parking lot of the building.

"You can actually drive!" Mai's usual curiosity and amusement showing in her statement.

Naru didn't reply just rolled his eyes.

"Get in" Naru clicked the automatic unlock button.

"So you don't have a license." Mai said not in a questioning but sympathetic way.

"I DO" Naru glared at her before starting the car. She giggled thinking that she could make him react like that.

---------------------------

"_Best of Luck... even though I wonder you will need that. The hall is full of people... your fans."_

"_Stay by my side and I won't need them." The red-head blushed before hugging him tightly as her answer. _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot, I asked **him** to come... though I hardly have any hope he would come... you know the reason... but I would check it." She said apologetically._

"_I still don't understand, why you-" The young boy put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Please" She cut him half way as she knew what he was going to say. The boy hugged her as reassurance of his trust._

"_Okay then... I will meet you in backstage after the concert... bye," said the blue-haired boy as she broke off. She waved and headed out the door._

"_I hope everything turns out fine" He headed towards the practice room for his last practice before the concert._

-----------------------------

AFG: This was a long boring chapter

Naru: I can see that.

AFG: I hate you

Naru: Don't care

AFG: BUT it's imporatnt to the later story... and the next one will be fun... bear with me

Naru: yeah... they have to do that of they are going to read ur story

AFG: WHAT are you talking about? -huffs agrily-

Naru: ... Can't you see no one reviews

AFG: Yeah... yeah... i know that...

Mai: Some people reads it -pops out of nowhere-

AFG: Thanx Mai, but i think Naru is right... La Corda seems like a unpopular anime

Mai: hmmm

AFG: That's why maybe I will write one more chapter after this one to see how people review or at least criticizes...lol

Mai: That was a thoughtful conversation

AFG: So pls R&R...


	4. The Concert

AFG: Hi everyone... I am back

Naru: Like they want to hear from you

AFG: SHUT UP -puts an invisible tape on his mouth-

Naru: -trying to speak but only sound coming out- imagine that

AFG: forget about him. Thanx to people who reviewed.. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or La Corda D'oro. They belong to their rightful owners. **

**Chapter 3: The Concert**

The car was finely parked at the open parking spot. A brunette opened the door and slammed it behind before grasping for breath.

----------

"What was that?" Mai shouted over the car at the dark-haired boy.

"You should have a sign that read _'ride with me at your own risk'_" she scoffed.

"You guyz scold me for my danger issues, you have driving issues. Man! I know you are a genius but why do you have to rush in the road like that. We could be killed." She was still shouting as Naru rolled his eyes. He came to her side and began dragging her out of the parking lot as she tried to resist.

"I don't like to be dragged, I can walk for your information." Mai scowled as she finally released her hand from Naru's grip. Naru stopped for a second and then started walking with Mai following closely behind.

Looking around Mai guessed they were in downtown. Mai noticed that they didn't enter the French Restaurant where they have parked.

"Naru the restaurant is over there." She stated.

"I know, idiot." Naru smirked. Mai shrugged, _'I don't know why I say something like this when I am around him.'_

"Jerk, why did you park over there if we are not going there."

Walking on the sidewalk, Mai took the time to see where she was. The road was crowded and some stores still had the christmas lightings on. They took a turn and Naru and Mai both stopped.

"Naru!" Mai gaped and tugged on Naru's sleeve who was _intently_ watching her reaction. _'Bringing her along was indeed worth it.'_

A white concert hall was a little ahead of her. It was covered with red-blue-green lightings with a banner that read Tsukimori Len and the name of some other artists. The front door was filled with reporters and people waiting to get in but restrained by guards. Some on-lookers were standing here and there trying to catch sight of any famous celebrities.

"This i-is T-Tsukimori's Concert!" Mai's excitement taking over her. On impulse, she hugged Naru who was very close to her due to the crowd.

_'What the-' _Naru was startled and was blank more a moment, then he let a small smile to form on the corner of his lips.

"Thanks _so _much" Mai let go of him. Some people on the streets chose to stare at them with either teasing or annoying look.

"You are welcome, Mai" Naru whispered not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"uhh-umm... Sorry" Mai's cheeks were flaring red, so she walked ahead avoiding Naru's eyes or any possible reaction.

On their way towards the hall, it was silent – Mai still not courageous enough to explain her stupid action and Naru didn't know what to say. Mai was miserably caught on the stream of the people in front of the hall. Naru was watching from the corner of his eye, because of her 'danger issues' as she calls it, and caught hold of her arm before loosing her.

Mai would blush if she wasn't about to be crushed. As soon as they came to the entrance, Naru took something out from his jacket and handed to the guards; they were finally in. Mai was now walking beside Naru with his hands still on hers. Now was the right time to blush and she was pink indeed.

The corridor was spacious and elegantly decorated. People were passing them every few minutes. Two guards opened the a two-door entrance and they were inside the dimly lit hall. A beautiful woman led tgem to their seats at the VIP section with a perfect view of the stage.

Mai noticed her phone rang and picked it up.

"_Hey, Mai"_

"Hi, Michiru" Mai almost shouted but Naru's glare kept her excitement low.

"_I am inside the concert hall"_

"Me too"

"_Shut Up!"_

"Its true"

"Please turn off your cell phones and any other such devices" came a voice on the speakers.

"Bye, talk to you later" Mai quickle turned her cell phone off. She sneaked a glance of Naru who didn't seem interested but expressionless as usual._ 'It isn't like Naru would show interest in music of all things.' _

But he came here and most importantly brought her too._ 'But why?' _It was extremely hard to understand Naru's mind. So, she temporarily put the question aside.

Tsukimori came on stage. Mai's heart was beating fast and she had the urge to jump but she managed with a squeak. Naru gave her a frosty glare, but it was too late as she had already closed her eyes and was listening to his melodious song.

----------

-**bold** is when people are talking in English-

**After the Concert**

"Naru, why are we standing here? Isn't the concert over?"

"Did you really think I came to watch the concert." Naru said in his professional tone and again looked at the door on the other side of the stage. _'She should be here by now.'_

"How should I know... like you tell me." She mumbled.

A girl with dark black hair came running through the door. As soon as she came closer, Mai recognized the girl as the same one she had seen three days ago... _Naru's Girlfriend._

She hugged him. Mai felt anger and jealousy rushing inside her and piercing her heart. She couldn't stand the scene in front of her and began to stare at the floor.

It didn't help that she couldn't understand a single word that was coming out of their mouth. She made a mental note of paying more attention to her English class. They seem friendly, despite of the fact that Naru used the same tone, the girl seemed very familiar with him.

_'So he came to meet his girlfriend... why did he bring me here then... to their date,' _She asked herself as tears threatened to fall.

----------

"**Sorry, Noll,"** the said door burst open as a girl entered running. She stopped in front of Naru and hugged him.

"**You are late" **Naru was not that _at all_ fond of hugs but endured it without any complaints.

"**I never thought you will come, so..."** She let go and smiled at him.

"**I heard you brought someone... you never told me you have a girlfriend" **She pouted.

"**She is my assistant" **He gave her his frostiest glare knowing that it would have the least affect.

"**But this is not related to business... you know" **She teased looking at the girl who was currently looking at the floor, it seemed with x-ray vision. **_'Is it the same girl?... most probably'_**

"**Why did you ask me to come here"** Naru asked impatiently, he didn't came here to waste his time.

"**Oh, yeah... you go the French Restaurant around the corner and I will meet you there in a minute. We can't talk here."** She began to walk to door in a hurried fashion.

"**Don't be late" **She just waved without looking back and left.

----------

There was an awkward silence between them as they sat on the table of the restaurant. Naru has asked her to have patience which made very clear to her that he wanted her to shut up.

Naru knew something was wrong, she seemed very upset. _'Didn't I just took her to the concert of her favorite violinist.' _Naru took a sip of water just placed on the table.

A waiter came and handed them two menus. "Mai, order" Naru looked up from his menu.

"I am not hungry" She didn't look at him but at the waiter.

"Just water, thank you" She handed the menu back to the waiter and began to stare at the table cloth.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked in a little worried voice not possible for anyone to figure out.

"Nothing... Just that you forced me to come to your d-date" Naru didn't say anything but... wait... did she just say date.

"Date? With whom?" He was a little surprised.

"your girlfriend...t-that girl" Mai hesitated and looked up at him.

"You thought that was my girlfriend" Naru laughed... well sort of... but not really.

"That was my younger sister, Simran Davis. We call her Rin" He clarified to Mai who almost fell from her chair with the information.

"W-why didn't you t-tell me?" Mai stuttered. She was very embarrassed.

"Were you jealous?" Naru smirked fixing his eyes on hers.

"N-no, it seemed like I was just following you around with no real need." She looked away.

"You are not" He whispered, loud enough for Mai to hear.

She didn't know what to say at his different tone. She was about to say something when Rin approached their table.

----------

AFG: -opened the tape in the middle of chapter- You know someone asked me to do something mean to you?

Naru: Like you can do it. And you already _implied_ that I am a bad driver.

AFG: umm... that's actually true.

Naru: -raises his eyebrows-

Mai: why don't I know English. -pops out of nowhere-

AFG: why do you always scare me by coming out of nowhere.

Mai: sorry... but why-

AFG: that's because you didn't use to live in London like some jerk

Naru: And you don't pay attention in your class when they teach something.

Mai: What did you say?!?

AFG: Quiet down... -they start arguing and fighting like little kids-

AFG: Don't kill yourselves -standing in their middle- oh yeah guyz... at least 8 reviews and I will continue... bye :)


End file.
